goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
List of New GoAnimate characters
This is a list of characters from Disney/Sony's ''New GoAnimate'' franchise which consists of the animated films New GoAnimate The Movie (1995), New GoAnimate The Sequel (1999), New GoAnimate The Third (2007), and the upcoming installment New GoAnimate 4our: The Super Toonz (2018) as well as the spin-off films and the animated short films. Primary characters Kinchi Johnson Voiced by * Ryan Gosling (1995) * Tara Strong (videogames, New GoAnimate: The Series, New GoAnimate Bits, merchandise, attractions) (1996-present) * Elijah Wood (1999) * Zachary Gordon (2007-2009) * Jason Drucker (2018-present) Kinchi Johnson is a obnoxious, adventurous, and fearless 10 year old boy who is the main protagonist of all the films and also commands as the leader of his crew appearing in all of the New GoAnimate films. In New GoAnimate The Movie, his and 4 other kids' houses were robbed causing them to go out and explore the world in order to get their belongings back as well as finding out who did it. In New GoAnimate The Sequel, the mayor's favorite hat was stolen while he was sleep with Kinchi being blamed for it, causing him and his friends to go out on a quest to Deadly Island find it. In New GoAnimate The Third, Kinchi and his friends are accidentally sent back in time after Quinnlan finds a time macihne after being curious enough to see the actual robbery of his house in the first film, causin Kinchi and his friends to travel back to the present before being erased by the evil enemy Qordox the Time Keeper. In New GoAnimate 4our: The Super Toonz, while going to get a Popsicle from the refrigerator, Kinchi stumbles upon a superhero who needs help to stop a evil threat, with Kinchi and his friends getting superpowers as a result. Trisha Kwaski Voiced by * Christina Aguilera (1995) * Mary Kay Bergman (early videogames, New GoAnimate: The Series, early merchandise, and pre-2000 attractions) (1996-1999) * Leelee Sobieski (1999) * Grey DeLisle (newer videogames, later merchandise, post-2000 attractions) (2000-present) * Selena Gomez (New GoAnimate The Third, New GoAnimate Bits) (2007-2009) * Skai Jackson (2018-present) Trisha Kwaski is a sweet, caring, violent, and nice 11 year old girl. In the films, she acts as Kinchi's figther. In New GoAnimate The Movie, she begins the series hating Kinchi for putting her through all the events just to find someone that robbed a house. During the film, she comes to realize that she regrets being mad and realizes that he's doing this for everyone not just for him, and eventually becomes good friends with Kinchi. She is extremely loyal to her friends. In New GoAnimate The Sequel, Trisha goes along with Kinchi to find the mayor's missing cap from Deadly Island with Jennifer, Roger, and Quinnlan where she ends up falling in love with a local who turns out to be a spy. In New GoAnimate The Third, she is sent back in time along with Kinchi, Jennifer, Roger, and Quinnlan since the latter found a time machine after being curious enough to see the actual robbery of his house in the first film. In New GoAnimate 4our: The Super Toonz, she helps the superheroes to stop the evil threat after Kinchi tells her that he saw a superhero which she doesn't believe at first until he teleports rights behind her. Jennifer Tinners Voiced by * Anna Chlumsky (1995) * Mary Kay Bergman (New GoAnimate: The Series, early merchandise, pre-2000 attractions) (1996-1999) * Zelda Harris (1999) * Grey DeLisle (videogames, later merchandise, post-2000 attractions) (2000-present) * Emily Osment (New GoAnimate The Third, New GoAnimate Bits) (2007-2009) * Peyton List (2018-present) coming soon! Roger Dinson Voiced by * Joshua Scott Chasez (1995) * Nick Stahl (New GoAnimate: The Series) (1996-1998) * Charlie Adler (videogames, merchandise, attractions) (1996-present) * Lil' Wayne (1999) * Daniel Lee Curtis (2007-2009) * Abraham Attah (2018-present) coming soon! Quinnlan Smith Voiced by * Justin Timberlake (1995) * Tara Strong (videogames, New GoAnimate: The Series, New GoAnimate Bits, merchandise, attractions) (1996-present) * Nick Stahl (New GoAnimate: The Series) (1996-1998) * Daniel Clark (1999) * Adam Hicks (New GoAnimate The Third, New GoAnimate Bits) (2007-2009) * Levi Miller (2018-present) coming soon! Teen characters Gerald Johnson Voiced by * Devin Ratray (New GoAnimate: The Series, early merchandise, pre-2000 attractions) (1995-1999) * Lee Thompson Young (1999) * Phil LaMarr (videogames, later merchandise, post-2000 attractions) (2000-present) * Kel Mitchell (New GoAnimate The Third, New GoAnimate Bits) (2007-2009) * Joe Alwyn (2018-present) Ed Dinson Voiced by * Tahj Mowry (New GoAnimate: The Series, early merchandise, pre-2000 attractions) (1995-1999) * Michael Oliver (1999) * Phil LaMarr (videogames, later merchandise, post-2000 attractions) (2000-present) * Kenan Thompson (New GoAnimate The Third, New GoAnimate Bits) (2007-2009) * Mamoudou Athie (2018-present) Keisha Kwaski Voiced by * Keshia Knight Pulliam (1995) * Jennifer Hale (early videogames, early merchandise, New GoAnimate: The Series, early attractions) (1996-1998) * Colleen Villard (New GoAnimate The Sequel, videogames, later merchandise, attractions) (1999-present) * Kristen Dunst (New GoAnimate The Third, New GoAnimate Bits) (2007-2009) * Sasha Lane (2018-present) coming soon! Beth Voiced by * Reese Witherspoon (1995) * Colleen Villard (videogames, New GoAnimate: The Series, merchandise, attractions) (1996-present) * Katherine Heigl (1999) * Zoe Saldana (New GoAnimate The Third, New GoAnimate Bits) (2007-2009) * Katherine Langford (2018-present) coming soon! Mary Tinners Voiced by * Melissa Joan Hart (1995) * Kath Soucie (videogames, New GoAnimate: The Series, merchandise, attractions) (1996-present) * Liesel Matthews (1999) * Tia Carrere (New GoAnimate The Third, New GoAnimate Bits) (2007-2009) * Yara Shahidi (2018-present) coming soon! MORE COMING SOON! Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Sony characters